


Love Like You

by GeneraleCapoDiUrano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Melancholy, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sentimental, Writober, changectober2020, writober2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/pseuds/GeneraleCapoDiUrano
Summary: #Changectober2020 day 4: Presente#Writober2020 day 4: RossettoRose aveva le labbra carnose e morbide, bellissime, rosee, delicate e lui avrebbe solo voluto baciarle, approfittare di quegli attimi in cui lei aveva gli occhi chiusi e si protendeva verso di lui per rubarle un bacio e farla ridere.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Sono in ritardo di qualche ora, ma pazienza. Voglio dedicare quattro giorni del Changectober di fila a Greg e devo assolutamente riuscirci in qualche modo.

«Dammi solo un secondo…»  
Le mani di Greg quasi tremavano mentre cercava di concentrarsi sull’applicarle bene il rossetto nero. Rose aveva le labbra carnose e morbide, bellissime, rosee, delicate e lui avrebbe solo voluto baciarle, approfittare di quegli attimi in cui lei aveva gli occhi chiusi e si protendeva verso di lui per rubarle un bacio e farla ridere – rideva sempre, Rose, anche troppo, ma amava il suono della sua risata e amava sentirlo risuonare nelle orecchie quasi quanto la musica a tutto volume.  
Greg avrebbe suonato solo per lei quella sera, come del resto ogni altro giorno. Le aveva fatto vedere qualche vecchia registrazione, foto e video di concerti e cantanti rock che ammirava e Rose aveva voluto provare ad assomigliare a loro, anche solo per poco. Inutile dire che non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte.  
«Fai così adesso» Greg arricciò le labbra e aspettò che lei lo imitasse, per poi ammirarne il risultato. Sorrise soddisfatto, prima di rimettere il rossetto nella borsetta che aveva preso in prestito da Vidalia e mettersi a frugare alla ricerca dello smalto. «Adesso manca solo… non assaggiarlo!»  
Rose, che stava già cominciando a leccarsi le labbra, ritirò in fretta la lingua e scoppiò a ridere – una risata limpida, sincera, incontrollabile – e le gambe di Greg divennero molli come un budino mentre il suo intero corpo veniva scosso da un brivido. Ancora non aveva capito se quella strana Gemma esercitasse su di lui un potere alieno che neanche lei stessa poteva controllare, o se fosse lui l’inguaribile romantico che sentiva il cuore sobbalzare per ogni piccola cosa.  
«Perché si mette sulle labbra se non si può mangiare? Mister Universe, voi umani siete proprio curiosi…»  
Solo in quel momento sembrò ricordare qualcosa; smise di ridere, ma le sue labbra erano ancora piegate in un sorriso pericolosamente sensuale mentre piegava la schiena e si allungava verso di lui. «Sì, ricordo a che cosa serve… me l’avevi fatto vedere in quel film.»  
«Io? Quale film…?» Ma Rose gli aveva già poggiato una mano sul volto e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia destra, lasciandogli il segno. La sentì ridacchiare sommessamente mentre si allontanava dal suo viso e osservava il suo operato, con il rossetto ormai sbavato e gli occhi che le brillavano come ogni volta che imparava qualcosa di nuovo e diverso.  
«Che te ne pare, Mister Universe?» Arricciò nuovamente le labbra e Greg, ancora intontito e con la bocca spalancata, si domandò se stesse imitando di nuovo lui oppure l’attrice che aveva visto. Rose si portò le dita alla bocca e constatò di aver rovinato il trucco che lui le aveva messo; lo fissò dritto negli occhi, con un sorriso di scuse: «Forse dobbiamo risistemarlo…»  
«Dopo.»  
«Hm?»  
Non fece in tempo a guardarlo in modo interrogativo che Greg le aveva già preso il volto tra le mani e aveva unito le proprie labbra alle sue, a tradimento, slanciandosi in avanti e alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per cercare di arrivare alla sua altezza – lei rise, di nuovo, assecondò il suo bacio mentre rideva e cercava di parlare e rideva e lo baciava e rideva ancora. «Greg, così lo rovini del tutto, Greg… Greg!»  
«Fa niente» La baciò una volta, due, tre, «poi lo rimettiamo», quattro, cinque. Si spinse troppo in avanti e lei inciampò e caddero entrambi, sempre baciandosi e ridendo, come due ragazzini incapaci di controllarsi.

«Fai così adesso» Jenny arricciò le labbra e Steven, ritto in piedi davanti a lei, la imitò con entusiasmo. Sfoggiò con fierezza il rossetto nero e il trucco da vera rockstar che lei gli aveva fatto, felice come una Pasqua nonostante non dovesse salire sul palco ad esibirsi assieme a loro. Jenny lo fece ruotare su se stesso per mostrarlo ai ragazzi – “Che stile, Steven!” – e si chinò per rimettere al suo posto i trucchi che aveva usato.  
«Adesso siamo tutti pronti per il nostro concerto… fermo, non devi assaggiarlo!»  
Steven, che stava già cominciando a leccarsi le labbra, ritirò la lingua con una risatina di scuse. «Una volta io e Connie abbiamo trovato un lucidalabbra che sapeva di fragola… tanto valeva tentare!»  
«Beh, questi sono trucchi da professionista, quindi niente di commestibile, intesi?»  
Steven annuì con foga e Jenny sorrise soddisfatta, chiudendo la borsetta e andando a recuperare il basso che aveva appoggiato alle consolle di Panna Acida.  
«Va tutto bene, signor Universe?»  
Greg quasi sobbalzò quando sentì la voce di Sadie accanto a sé; si era avvicinata in assoluto silenzio, oppure era troppo concentrato a osservare la scena per accorgersi di lei. Solo in quel momento si accorse di avere gli occhi lucidi e si stropicciò il volto con la mano, cercando di nasconderlo. «Ah, sì… stavo solo pensando tra me e me. Come state voi, piuttosto? Vi sentite pronti?»  
Un’esclamazione di assenso si levò dai cinque ragazzi davanti a lui, e un sorriso malinconico si formò sul suo volto senza che lui potesse controllarlo. Steven, prima di correre in mezzo al pubblico, andò verso di lui e gli abbracciò le gambe con foga.  
«Facci sentire delle belle urla lì sotto, eh Shtu-ball?»  
«Sarò quello che urlerà più forte di tutti! Mettetecela tutta, ragazzi! Ci vediamo dopo, papà» gli tirò la manica e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi per riuscire a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, per poi schizzare via in mezzo alla folla rumorosa; Greg non fece neppure in tempo a spettinargli un’ultima volta i capelli ricci.  
Sentì Jenny ridacchiare e si vide porgere una salviettina da trucco. Solo dopo qualche secondo ne intuì il motivo e rise a sua volta, piano, tra le labbra, prendendola in mano ma senza ancora usarla.  
«Quello Steven… è proprio una forza» commentò Buck, mentre metteva la chitarra a tracolla e si preparava a salire sul palco. Sentirono il signor Smiley annunciare l’esibizione di Sadie Killer e i Sospetti.  
Greg cercò con lo sguardo suo figlio tra la gente un’ultima volta. Non lo trovò, ma sapeva che Steven era lì in mezzo, assieme alle Gemme che aveva trascinato con sé per vedere il concerto, sicuramente urlava per far sentire tutto il suo supporto, e rideva.

  
  



End file.
